We Have Time, Dr T'Soni
by 1Syphira
Summary: Liara and Shepard find a moment to themselves in the MAKO. This was inspired by driving around in the MAKO way too much. :D


**A/N:** This could take place after the events of ME1 or during, the timeline doesn't particularly matter. If you are a ME plot purist, then we'll say it takes place after Ilos, since this isn't Liara and Shep's first time. Also, I know the world "Eletania" didn't have any Thresher Maws, for the sake of this story, it does. Enjoy! :)

**P.S.** If you have any ideas you'd like to share on possible future one-shots, let me know! :) I think I may also have to write another one of these in Liara's perspective. What do you guys think?

**Disclaimer:** Too crazy to own it, too lazy to try. So don't sue!

**Warning: **This is a one-shot lemon that I thought up while playing ME1. I was driving around in the MAKO going crazy because I hate that stupid thing, when the game glitched a little and the MAKO started rocking back and forth like there was some nooky going on inside! LOL! It inspired me.

**P.P.S.** This fic ended up way more romantic than originally intended. I was listening to a crazy romantic song and it put me in a mood. So be prepared for some serious sweet fluffy gooiness.

**We Have Time, Dr. T'Soni**

Shepard exhaled in annoyance as she nestled the MAKO into a ravine in the mountains, hiding from the Thresher Maw waiting for them just over the ridge. They had only just gotten away from it on the flatland, but she could still hear its frustrated screeches as it tried to find them.

"Well this is fun," Shepard said, her voice dripping sarcasm as she rolled her head over to look at Liara who occupied the copilot seat.

Because of the lack of urgency or threat of danger on the mission, Shepard had felt comfortable enough to take only one companion this time, and of course she had chosen Liara. She always looked for excuses to be with her beloved asari, since they seemed to have so precious little alone time. Granted, when she made the decision, she hadn't realized Eletania was home to Thresher Maws.

"What, searching monkey colonies all over a beautiful, lush green world is not your idea of fun?" Liara said with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"I believe the little bastards are called 'pijaks.' And no."

Liara put her hand on Shepard's and squeezed it encouragingly. "It means a lot to me that you haven't killed any, Commander. Though I know you've been tempted."

"It's all for you of course. And what is this 'Commander' business? Does getting naked together not constitute a first-name basis?" Shepard teased.

Shepard watched with enjoyment as Liara's cheeks flushed dark purple. She didn't reply, just looked out the MAKO window with a shy smile. Shepard took the opportunity to lace their fingers together and kissed Liara's gloved hand.

"You know," Shepard continued, lowering her voice to a more suggestive tone, "the MAKO was designed for overnight missions in the event of a team getting stranded on a Level 1 Hazard planet. These seats fully recline."

She heard Liara's breath speed up ever so slightly, and the simple action sent a throbbing pulse between Shepard's thighs.

"How can you think about sleep with a Thresher Maw just outside trying to eat us?" Liara asked with a mock-scolding tone.

"Who said anything about sleep?" Shepard said, leaning forward with a grin. She placed a soft kiss on Liara's dark blue lips and it wasn't long before their tongues were entangling.

When she pulled back, she took great satisfaction in seeing Liara's eyes had turned about five shades darker. And though she was still doing her best to put on a shy guise, Shepard saw right through it.

"Commander, we're on a mission," Liara said, averting her eyes.

"Well if you'd rather, we can just sit and wait," Shepard said, hiding her grin as she began pulling away.

She was somewhat forcefully yanked back to her bondmate and their lips clashed again in a more fervent kiss. Shepard smiled into the kiss, her hands already roaming to unhook Liara's armor. Liara's hands moved with equaled enthusiasm, but soon they were both grunting in frustration at all the equipment in their way, and the awkward space in which to try and remove it. Shepard finally pulled back with a small (if frustrated) laugh.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," she said, though she was aware her flushed cheeks gave her away. "Take us too damn long to get back into our armor."

Liara slowly pulled her gloves off, giving Shepard a look of satin lust all the while. "You're not getting off that easily, Commander. You have to finish what you started. You have a reputation to keep, after all."

Liara's look had been enough to convince her, but her words sealed the deal. Shepard began removing her N7 armor with renewed vigor and before long it sat in a heap in the driver's seat and she climbed over to the seat next to Liara. In an impressive display of dexterity, Liara had actually removed hers faster and it now rested on the floor at their feet. Shepard grabbed the lever next to the seat and reclined the seat all the way, settling half her body over Liara. Though they were still in their jumpsuits, it was a nice change to have fewer layers between them.

Liara plunged her now-bare fingers into Shepard's thick red hair and pulled her in for another hungry kiss. Shepard began exploring the asari body beneath her as she had many times before, but their newest setting made it all the more special. Thus far they'd only ever been able to make love in Shepard's quarters. She felt Liara's eager hands unzip her jumpsuit and her fingers slipped inside moments later. Shepard's breath caught in her throat as blue fingers traveled between her thighs to sample the pooling fluid within.

"Oh Shepard," Liara breathed against her mouth. "You're so wet . . ."

"Can't help it," Shepard purred, lowing her lips to run them along Liara's jaw line. "My beautiful woman is beneath me and she wants me. If that's not reason to be wet, I don't know what is."

A rare smile crept over those addicting blue lips. "And 'my beautiful woman' is above me and wants me. Let me show you what it does to _me_." She unzipped her own jumpsuit, then took Shepard's hand and guided it down to rest between her thighs. Shepard's head fell forward next to Liara's as her fingers slid into the awaiting azure. Liara was more than just wet; her underwear was completely soaked.

Shepard brought their lips together again in a deep, languid kiss as their fingers began circling each other's arousal in a slow rhythm. They took their time enjoying the buildup, losing themselves in the kiss and each other. But enjoyment turned to need, and Shepard wanted more of that beautiful blue flesh. She gently tugged at fabric standing between her and naked skin, and soon the two of them were helping each other remove the final barriers between them.

When they at last lay naked, Shepard took a moment to revel in the asari's warm skin pressed so closely against hers.

"I think I need to take you alone on missions more often, Dr. T'Soni," Shepard crooned in Liara's ear, running her tongue along the ridges of her neck.

She felt the asari shudder beneath her.

"I think-ah . . .!" Liara gasped and arched into Shepard's body as two fingers slipped within her hot azure, unable to finish her sentence.

Shepard lifted her head to gaze lovingly into those wonderful sapphire eyes. "Goddess, Liara, you're so beautiful."

The asari's skin began to glow the familiar soft blue and her eyes reflected her unspoken desire. Shepard replied with a kiss, silently consenting to the meld her bondmate was offering.

The meld cascaded over Shepard, filling every inch of her with love and desire. Their thoughts merged, their love became one, and still they fell deeper into the meld.

_Goddess, Liara . . . Shepard . . . I . . ._

_Love you so much . . ._

_You're so . . . this is so . . . _

_We're so . . . _

_Beautiful._

They weren't sure who was thinking what, they only knew they both felt it as surely as they saw the rising sun spilling through the MAKO window. The world around them began to fade away and Shepard found herself and Liara standing on the edge of a precipice. She was overlooking a beauty she'd never seen, a rising sun over what could be only described as paradise.

_What is this? s_he sent out to her lover. She knew Liara was sending her an image, but she'd never seen this part of the meld.

_What you are seeing is a metaphorical precipice,_ Liara explained._ I'm presenting it to you in a form your mind will understand. It is the deepest, most sacred aspect of the meld. All you need do is take the step._

_And you're . . . giving it to me?_

_You're the only person to whom I would give it._

Shepard didn't know what to say, what to think. She was overwhelmed, touched, but more than anything, ready. Her readiness surprised her. She'd always held people at arm's length, she was always careful to appear every bit the leader they believed her to be. But Liara . . . Liara had a way about her. She had a way of creeping past all those barriers like water, slipping through the cracks and before Shepard knew what was happening, her heart was full.

_Do we . . . do it together?_

In the image, Liara took her hand. _Together, Shepard, we will embrace eternity._

They didn't step off the edge so much as drift off. They floated into the paradise awaiting them, falling deeper and deeper into one another until they were no longer two individuals, but one, rapturous whole. Shepard wanted it to last forever, to drift through eternity with Liara until they drew their last breath.

Eventually, though, she became aware of the tug of her physical body. They drifted back into themselves slowly, reluctantly as the image faded into reality. Her arousal hadn't gone away—on the contrary, it had increased tenfold.

Even as she landed in reality, she found herself falling again into a different paradise. Sensing Shepard's nearing climax, Liara plunged two fingers within Shepard's wet entrance, increasing the speed of her ministrations. Shepard matched her rhythm and soon they were gasping for air and moments from finality.

Their bodies convulsed, their nervous-systems became one, and they came undone as one. Ecstasy washed over them, flooded them, stole them away to a place of pure pleasure and sensation. Wisps of blue biotics danced around them as they cried out each other's names, sharing in every pulse, every overwhelming wave of pleasure. They came until their bodies could come no more. They were left gasping for air even as their shared climax began to subside, and stars were dancing around the edges of their vision.

Shepard collapsed on top of her beloved asari, their bodies entangling as she encompassed Liara into a tight, protective embrace. Protective because she did not want to share what she'd just experienced with the world. It was theirs and theirs alone, and she knew in that moment she would never be able to share Liara with anyone.

"I love you, Liara T'Soni," Shepard whispered after a time.

She felt Liara's arms tighten around her. "Shepard, I . . . I love you, too."

Their lips came together again in a sweet, lingering kiss. Although they could no longer hear the screech of the creature that hunted them outside, they stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. For just a moment, nothing else mattered. If for only a moment, the mission could wait.


End file.
